


Festis bei umo canavarum

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Sampernia drabbles, gifted to Silveriris, whose lovely fics got me interested in this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveriris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/gifts).



_“Fasta vass,”_ she hissed as Samson’s armour clattered noisily to the ground. He was broad-shouldered but lean under his armour, like Marius, but much paler save where the red lyrium pulsed through his veins. The smell of it was overpowering, but not unpleasant.

“My apologies, m’lady,” he grinned, turning his attention to the buckles on Calpernia’s robes.

“I hear you fancy yourself a _lord_ now,” she quipped. “I do hope you’re not getting ahead of yourself.”

“Never,  _m’lady.”_ She rolled her eyes, but caught herself smiling when he bent down and began to unlace her right boot with his teeth. It was… _impressive._ She shrugged off her breastplate and put it neatly beside her cloak, but kept her gloves on. 

 _“Festis bei umo canavarum,”_ she muttered, throwing her leg over his shoulder and watching as he moved to the left boot. Her trysts with Marius had always been hurried, but Samson liked to take his time. After she wriggled out of her trousers, she stretched her legs out towards him with an unspoken command. As always, he obeyed, sliding the supple leather boots over her slim calves once more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Calpernia parted her legs slightly as he relaced her boots, noticing when his tongue brushed over his lips and the way his fingers slowed as he tried to focus on the task at hand. When Samson looked up at her she felt a flush creeping up the back of her neck, and was thankful that his tent was probably too dark for him to notice.

“Someone’s impatient.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she replied, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him closer. It had been an accident when Calpernia had first discovered how much he liked the feel of her leather boots against his skin, heels digging mercilessly into the small of his back, but since then she’d taken every opportunity to exploit it.

Her own body betrayed her as his lips trailed along her neck, sharp teeth occasionally nipping at the soft flesh. It seemed that he’d learned some of her secrets, too. She felt his lips curl against her skin when a soft moan escaped her mouth, and dug her heels in harder. 

“I’ve missed you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Calpernia laughed, one hand tangled in his hair while the other unfastened the clasps that held her buns in place. Even through the leather of her gloves she could feel that Samson’s hair - what was left of it at least - was surprisingly soft and smelled like…

“Olibanum oil?”

“I trust you approve?” he asked between kisses. 

“I had not thought you one for perfumes, but I suppose it’s better than sweat and lyrium.” That made Samson chuckle. When he gripped her hips and picked her up with ease, she was reminded just how strong templars could be. He muttered some complaint about the papers on the table, sweeping them aside before setting her down where they had been. 

“I could get rid of them for you,” she grinned, a flame forming in her hand. 

“I’m sure m’lady can think of better ways to put her magic to use this evening.”


End file.
